warriors_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm
Storm is a brown, tan, and white tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and a white tail-tip. She has a scar on her flank, a scarred muzzle, and sky-blue eyes. Looks Storm has a brown-and-tan toirtoiseshell pelt with white paws. She has a brown tail that is tipped with white. She has scars on her muzzle. On her flank is a jagged scar, and she has round, icy, piercing sky-blue eyes. Personality Storm is kind and protective towards those she cares for. She is fiercely loyal to ThunderClan and her mate and kit, though, after she makes amends with her brother and the Twolegplace cats, has made no move to abandon her friendship with them, before Lightning, her brother, left. She is well-loved and appreciated throughout her Clan. She is an excellent hunter and a ruthless and ferocious fighter. History Storm was orphaned when she was four moons old when her mother was killed, and a fox separated her and her brother. She looked after herself until she met Rowan. They were mates for a short period of time, until Lightning, her brother, killed a Twolegplace cat named Mouse, who was friends with Storm and Rowan. Mouse's companions and Rowan turned their backs on Storm. After attacking her brother, Storm left him and joined ThunderClan, where she met her father, though unbeknownst to her and Fennel Claw. He taunted her and disliked her until a patrol consisting of him, Storm, Owl, and Hawk stumbled upon Mist, Mouse's former mate. Mist tells them that Storm and Fennel Claw are kin. After that, Fennel Claw apologizes to Storm. He learns the truth about his former mate and Lightning, and goes to invite Lightning to join them. After refusing, Lightning bids farewell to Storm and leaves the forest to find a new home in solitary. Storm and Fennel Claw form a strong bond, and Hawk and Storm become mates. Soon after, Storm kits her first litter consisting of one kit, whom she and Hawk name Birch. After seven moons pass, and Creek, the deputy, retires, Storm is named deputy by Blizzard, the Clan leader. Only two moons later, Storm saves Sparrow, a small kit, from a hawk, but is grabbed instead and dropped, fatally injuring her heart and breaking her ribs, not to mention blood loss from the wounds in her flanks. Storm is mourned greatly by all of the ThunderClan cats, especially Hawk, Birch, and Fennel Claw, who never got to make up for all the things he said to her. Quotes "No, Sparrow. It is not your fault. Everyone dies someday, sweet kit, but no one is gone. Don't fear death, little one. I'll be alright." -Storm to Sparrow "You never understood, did you? I loved you more than anything else, but you ''still doubted me. I was never good enough, was I? That's why I'm ThunderClan now."'' Storm to Rowan, furiously declaring their relationship is over "Oh, Hawk. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I'm glad that I achieved that. I'll never truly leave you. As long as you remember me, I'll always be with you." Storm's last words to Hawk as she dies "Storm was a good deputy and a fine cat. She served ThunderClan loyally and with all of her heart. It doesn't matter that she was a rogue. Deep down, Storm was always a true warrior. I'll never forget her." Hawk about Storm Lightning: "I'm leaving, Storm. I'm going to find a new home far away from the forest, where I can wander the land alone. You're a great cat, Storm. Better than I could ever be. You can focus your loyalty, whereas I can't. I'll always be a loner." '' '''Storm': "Then I wish you well, brother. You are truer to your heart than any cat I know. That is a gift to be proud of. I'll miss you." Storm bidding farewell to Lightning "I wish I could repay you for all you've done for me. You gave me a home, you brought up a warrior that I love, you sheltered a kit that I raised, and you named me deputy. ''ThunderClan is my family. We don't have to be kin. Blizzard, please look after my beloved kin."'' Storm to Blizzard after she is dropped by a hawk "My mother was the greatest deputy ThunderClan could've ever had. She would've died nine times to defend ThunderClan and make it flourished. Don't shame her memory by wishing her destiny meant that she could've lived. She died to save a future generation." Birch to Fennel Claw about Storm Fennel Claw: "Storm...Listen. Your mother and I... well, she had her life in Twolegplace, and I had mine in ThunderClan. What we did was a mistake. We decided that we shared kits and nothing else. She wanted to join ThunderClan, but I told her it wasn't all I made it out to be. And Blizzard probably wouldn't have accepted her. She decided to raise you and your littermates. I'm sorry, Storm. Forgive me." Storm: "My mother made mistakes same as you. Maybe you could have tried to persuade Blizzard, but that happened in the past. ''Nightclaw killed Dappled Leaf, not you. There is nothing to forgive."'' Storm and Fennel Claw about Dappled Leaf "They've destroyed him. If only he'd stayed with us." Storm's thoughts on Ginger